the redo
by sperosvengence
Summary: To save her he would destroy the past. (One of two stories i am writing. The one with the most reviews in a 2 month period will be one i write more for first.)
1. Chapter 1

I own Nothing of Harry Potter if I din it would have been H/HR.

Prologue:

An old man finished the Runes on the wall. 200 years he had worked towards this moment. He had studied magic of all kinds. He held Masteries in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Warding, Runes, Arthimacy. He had worked as a curse breaker and treasure hunter finding the materials he would need. He had made discoveries that were once thought impossible. A potion that turned werewolves in Animagi allowing them to change at will but not pass on the diseases to those they bit was just one such discovery. A new way of travel that allowed instant travel with no adverse effects. He called in Sliding as that is what it felt like you were doing.

However, all his work led up to this one project. He would save her. She had died saving him in the third blood war. This one not waged by a terrorist group but by the government themselves. The so called light. After he had killed Voldemort things appeared to be going good. He was engaged to his best female friend and love of his life, Hermione Granger. Then the laws started to be passed by Percy Weasley the new Minister of Magic. Small at first but then larger and larger in scope. All against Muggleborns, blaming them for the war with Voldemort. Taxing them 40 percent on sales and 20 percent on income. The war had started soon after. Muggleborns and the few Half-bloods who sided with them versus the rest of the Wizarding world. It was in the Final Battle that she died. Killed by a man he had once called a friend a brother, Ronald Weasley. This happened while he was dueling a man who had once called a Comrade, a mentor, Auror Kingsley Shankelbolt. He had lost it. He jumped into the battle holding nothing back. When it was over he had went to the Ministry and killed every Pureblood who worked for them.

For the last 200 years he had prepared for tonight. It was the night when he would use a ritual to send him back to his childhood. He was aiming for when he was seven. This was for several reasons. The first was at seven you could claim your family titles, he had found that out after the war, and become emancipated and get his family Grimoirs. They had spells he would need. It also allowed him to gather his resources and prepare for the wars that would come. This time he would be ready for the first one. He would end it so hard that not one person would ever dare go against him. He had a plan. This ritual would send his mind, powers and abilities back into his seven year old self. The final reason was that was when she had told him she had started to exhibit accidental magic. Once he was emancipated he wanted to become her magical guardian. If he was he could protect her and anything he did bar the unforgivable to thosewho attacked her or insulted her would be legal. Not that he needed to. He now knew spells that could cause a lot more damage. Atlantian Battle magic was anything but nice. He just needed to break into that crypt again. It would be child play of course as he had memorized the ward schematics and where the traps were.

He would then go to Gringotts and claim all the families he had rights to. He would then start his plan under one of the obscure or more distant relative names. She would survive, she would be happy, they would be together. Let that "greater-fucking-good" old goat fucker or Those Weasels try to stop them. He walked to the center of the chamber and began the spell. As he was chanting he focused on the time he wanted to join. He brought his wand to his temple and uttered the spell that would end this body thus freeing his soul, his magic and his mind for their journey to the past.

"Avada Kedavra"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Those two words ended the man life but powered his ritual to its completion. With a ghostly smile on his face Harry Potter, the most powerful man since Merlin, left that plane of existence as it started to unravel. The ritual was a success.


	2. Chapter 2

I own Nothing of Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter woke up in a place he had not been in centuries. The Cupboard under the stairs. His room until he was eleven. He looked around and thought,' Okay, so at least part of the ritual worked. Lets see if I still have my magic.' With that thought he began to meditate. After what felt like hours but was most likely only a few minutes he found it and noticed it was actually a little bigger then normal but he just figured it was his magic from this time adding to the magic he brought back.

He then focused on the kitchen with his eyes still closed and slid to the spot in front of the clock. He noticed it was 6:30 am of his seventh birthday. He quickly ate a sandwich. He knew that Gringotts opened at 7 am so he started to work. He went to the basement and quickly etched ruins on an old trunk in to make it shrink and un-shrink on command. He then shrunk it and took it upstairs. He quietly went into his relatives bedroom and enlarged the trunk. He quietly opened the closet and pulled out his Uncles Double Barrel. He loaded it into the trunk along with all the shells. He then re-shrunk it and put it in his pocket. Then he slowly made his way to his uncles night stand and removed his uncles pistol and ammo. He slid this into his pocket and slowly left the room.

Once down stair he quickly wrote a note saying he was leaving and had took payment for making him work as a slave for 6 years including all the cooking and for not feeding him properly. He taped this to the cupboard and checked the clock. It was 7:01 am. He opened the door and stepped outside before sliding to the front steps of Gringotts, leaving the door open.

He walked into the bank and saw an open teller. He walked up to the teller and said, " Excuse me, master teller sir. I was told that since I was seven to day I could claim my family vaults and all other vaults I have claim to. Could you tell me how to do so?" he asked childlike.

" Grapnose, take this young man to the inheritance office." replied the teller.

A young goblin rushed up and turned to Harry saying, "This way, please." He took Harry down

a long tunnel. The goblin stopped in front of a door and says, "In there." before walking away. Harry knocks and is told to come in.

Once inside Harry begins to talk to the Goblin behind the desk, "Sir, I would like an Inheritance test as well as to claim my family vaults and become emancipated."

"I need a drop of blood" the goblin replies handing Harry a Knife and gesturing to a stone bowl.

Harry quickly cuts his thumb and drops the blood into the bowl. The bowl flashes four times and a sheet of parchment appears. The goblin snatches it and becomes bug-eyed as he reads.

" Mr. Potter you are heir to four very powerful and rich Families. At one time it would have been five but the two families merged into one four hundred years ago. I will finish your emancipation papers and have them filed. You will be emancipated in less then an hour. Now why I do that would you like to review your holdings?" asks the goblin.

"Yes, I would. Thank you for asking." Harry replies. He then takes the paper and begins to read to double check his facts.

Potter/Gryffindor Account

Title: High Lord Potter/Lord Gryffindor

Main Vault: Vault Number 19

contents:

-3,000,000,000, Galleons

-15,000,000 Sickles

-9,000,000 Knuts

-Five trunks of Uncut Gems ( mostly diamond and rubies)

-5,000 books including the Potter Family Grimoire.

-2,000 books on Runes

-1,000 books on Arithmancy

-500 books on battle magic

-1,000 books on spell crafting

-400 books on enchantments

-50 books on defense

-25 on charms

-20 on transfiguration

-4 on mind magic

-1 Grimoire

-Assorted family heirlooms of varying values

Trust vault:

-100,000 galleons refilled to this amount on July 31st every year.

Investments:

-Daily Prophet 20%

-Flourish and Blotts 20%

-Wizard Wireless 30%

-General Electric 15%

-Grunnings 60%

Properties

-Potter Manor (Under Fidelius charm)

-101 Gordric Lane, Gordric's Hollow (National Monument)

-Potter Dragon Reserve, Romania (Owned in entirety)

Perpetuate family license to Lord Gryffindor and family

-license to manufacture, enchant and own weapons of any kind for use by retainers, family, sworn servants or sale.

Black Account (Heir from Godfather who is legally dead as he is in Azkaban for life.)

Title: High Lord Black

Main Vault: Vault Number 57

contents:

-1,000,000,000 Galleons

-89,000,000 Sickles

-500 Knuts

-40,000 one ounce silver ingots

-4,000 books

-1,000 on magical law (self updating)

-1,000 on Dark curses and Hexes

-500 on Pureblood customs and lordships rules

-100 on magical dueling

-999 on Runes

-200 on magical business

-100 on mind arts

-100 on charms

-1 Grimoire

Investments

-Witches Weekly 60%

-Most Magical Printing 90% ( Owns 7 of only ten magical printing presses in Britain. Others owned by Daily Prophet, Witches Weekly and The Quibbler).

-Daily Prophet 35%

-Wizarding Wireless 21%

Properties

-Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

-Black farm in Scotland under Fidelius charm to prevent poisoning. Total 200 acres and a house.

-Black Manor in Wales

-Black cottage in Gordric's Hollow

Slytherin Account: (By magical conquest when last lord attacked you, the secondary heir from your mother side, unprovoked):

Title: Lord Slytherin

Main Vault: Vault 12 (Most Money, Books and artifacts removed or sold through the years)

-500 Galleons

-20 Sickles

-5 Knuts

-500 books

-25 books on parselmagic

-200 books on magical creatures

-24 books on battle magic

-200 books on healing spells

-50 books on potions

-1 Grimoire

Investments

-none

Properties

-hidden chamber in Hogwarts.

Perpetuate family license to Lord Slytherin and family

-license to raise and own any snake be it magical or Muggle.

Peverell Account

Title: High Lord Peverell

Main Vault:

-10,000,000 Galleons

-50,000,000 Sickles

-200 Knuts

-Thirty large trunks of Jewelery

-1,550 books

-500 books on Enchanting

-500 books on Runes

-500 books on creating magical devices

-20 books on creation alternate magical focuses

-20 books on spell creation.

-9 books on potions

-1 Grimoire

Investments

-none

Properties

-300 acres outside of Hogsmeade ( mostly flat but with one large hill over looking rest of valley including Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.)

Perpetuate family license to Lord Peverell and family

-license to create, use and own Golems of any kind.

After reading the list he was a little astounded as he had not realized the extent of his wealth. Before he could finish his line of thinking his thoughts were interrupted by the goblin.

"Sir, your emancipation papers have gone through. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes there is. In fact I have a lot of business to do if you can help me." Harry replied

"Of course sir." replied the goblin

"Okay first what is a Perpetuate family license?" Harry asks as he had never really been interested in them before but had an idea or two forming in his head.

"They are License issued by the Ministry that once issued can not be revoked or the minister and those who do so will lose their magic. They are not issued lightly for that reason. In fact only ten have ever been issued to my, and Gringotts, knowledge." responded the Goblin

"Okay, thank you. Now to get down to business." Harry says and the Goblin smiles in response

'This is gonna be a long day' thought Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

I own Nothing of Harry Potter. PS. I have no clue where Hermione but remember reading some where it was Crawly so that is what I will use.

Chapter 2

Harry walks out of Gringotts five hours later. During that time he had commissioned a Castle with a large underground complex to be built on the Peverell land outside of Hogsmeade as well as a six foot thick eight foot tall stone fence all the way around the property. Inside this fence 200 pre-fabricated houses would be built as well as 100 four apartment apartment buildings all of which used magical appliances. All of these had been bought through a muggle bank Gringotts had ties to. Also set up in side the wall would be Three large muggle industrial greenhouse that had been charmed to stay warm to grow potions ingredients in, and a large factory set up for "Steel production" that would really mix mass vats of potions, with runes and magic heating and stirring the vats so to remove the need for wood, and then bottle the potions with a magical bottler like what is used for Butterbeer and a large warehouse to be used later. He was told it would take four months to have it all done with the houses he wanted on it but the castle, complex, greenhouses, factory and Warehouse would be done in about 6 weeks. He did tell them he had plans to add his own security as well.

He had also expresses his desire to become emancipated in the Muggle world and was pleasantly surprised to find out that he already was as part of magical emancipation included muggle emancipation. He had then asked to buy a house in Crawly as close to the address of 14 Whither Street as possible and had found out that 19 Whither was for sale. He had purchased it, fully furnished. He had then arranged for the his school record to be sent to Crawly public in such a way it was impossible to trace. After his business for the time being was done he had gathered the four Grimoires and obtained a Gringotts debt card that could be used in the muggle world.

The last thing he did was gather the rings to the five families he was head of as while the Gryffindor and Potter family was merged the Perpetuate family license requires that it stay under the title of Lord Gryffindor. These rings were magical proof of his emancipation as well as his lawful Perpetuate Licenses. They all merged into one where you could choose which coat of arms was shown he choose Peverell.

Once in Diagon Alley he went to a small jewelery store and bought a Silver ring. He had then taken the ring and slid to his new home in Crawly. Once there he engraved the proper ruins he had found in one of the Peverell books to make it function as a wand. After he had tested it and found that it worked just fine he went shopping for new clothes. He bought himself a decent wardrobe after conning the sale person by telling her that his mother had sent him with his nanny as to get new clothes as his had all been ruined so he had to wear his dads old things until he got clothes. After an exhausting day he slid home and noticed it was nine at night. He went upstairs place the shotgun in the closet and the pistol in his night stand and kept his ring on. He then went to bed. Tomorrow was his first day full day of freedom and, hopefully, the first time he would see Hermione, the love of his life, since that day.

The next morning

Harry awoke early the next day at 6 am. He quickly dressed and ate a simple breakfast. He went then settled down to read a bit from the Grimoirs. He discovered all sort of interesting enchantments he had never heard of. One that he knew would come in handy was the process of enchanting Golems, he had already figured out how to use them to increase security with rock, metal and water Golems. He also had an idea remembering the mannequin he had seen shopping yesterday. The other major rediscovery was the process for catching spell in crystals that would trigger in set circumstances. He had already figured out how to place these crystal once he captured Protronous for Dementors and Lumos Maximus for vampires in the crystals (Sorry got the idea from a story I read but cannot remember which.)

At nine he went for a walk. As he was walking in the park he spotted a very familiar head of brown hair sitting on a swing with a book in her hand. It was Hermione. He walked up to the swing and began to talk.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Do you mind if I swing with you? I am new here and do not know anyone." Harry stated in a mature tone.

"Sure, if you want." Hermione responded before adding, "I am Hermione by the way."

"Nice to meet you Hermione." Harry responds.

After about ten minutes a group of four boys come up to the swing and grab Hermione's book.

"Hey look the bookworm has a new friend." one kid states.

"Hey, what should we do to this book." states another

"I know lets tear out the pages" states a third

"But what about the new kid?" asks the fourth.

"Leave him be" states the first kid, "He'll find out what happens to friends of the book freak later."

As he starts to rip the pages he is surprised as the book is removed from his hand.

"I believe that this belongs to Hermoine. It is very rude to take things that do not belong to you." Harry explains.

"Give me back the book you loser. We have to teach the bookworm a lesson." states the second boy while reaching for the book only to have it pulled from his reach.

"Get him!" shouts the third boy only to receive a right-hook to the face knocking him down.

The other three rush him at once. Harry responds with two kicks to the stomachs of boys one and four sending them to the ground. The second boy goes to grab Harry only to be pulled over and receive an elbow to the gut . Harry then stands over all four and says, "Go and don't bother her again." while casting a non-verbal compulsion charm so they will obey.

After they had left Harry turns toward Hermione.

"Are you alright?" asks Harry returning the book

"Yeah, I am fine but they ripped my book." Sniffles out Hermione

"Here let me see." Harry states as he examines the book., " I think I can fix this if you want."

"Please, My grandmother gave it to me." states Hermione pleadingly.

"Okay." Harry then points his ringed finger at the books, "Repairo." The page repairs itself.

"H-how did you do that." asks Hermione

"Magic. You know it is just a simple household charm." Harry states knowing how Hermione's mine works and is not disappointed.

"That was real Magic! But magic is not real! But I just saw it! Can I learn? Will you teach me?" Hermione asks.

"Not everyone can use it. In fact just by showing you it I broke the law. However, I sense you have the ability but let me check." he then casts a magic revealing charm that witches use to see if a new baby is magical. As he suspected the results come back positive.

"Yes, I will teach you. However, until you are eleven I cannot teach you wand magic, as you can not own a wand. I can only use magic because of this ring." Harry states while holding up his ring to show her. "However, I could give you one I guess but I still can not teach you without your parents permission and your magical guardians permission as well. We need to talk to your parents first. Are they home?" she nods before grabbing his arm and pulling him toward her house.

When they reach her house she starts yelling, "Mom! Where are you?"

"In the Kitchen sweetheart. Why what is the matter?" Hermione's mom answers.

"Come here I want you to meet someone." answers Hermione.

"Who is it dear?" asks Hermione's Mom as she walks into the living room.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger. My name is Harry Potter." Harry says with a smile.

"Mom, he can do magic, real magic not tricks. He says I can learn as well. Can I Mom please?"Hermione rapidly exclaims.

"Hermione, maybe I should show her before you make her think this is some kind of cruel joke." Harry states while turning the couch in the corner into a horse before turning it back.

At this display of magic Mrs. Granger promptly faints. After waking her up and calling Hermione's dad home. Harry Explained that Hermione was what was known as a Muggleborn.

"A Muggleborn is a witch or wizard born to a non magical family. There are other classifications but they are more complex."Harry explained before going on to explain the discrimination that muggleborns face and how they will have harder times getting a job.

"So why should we allow Hermione to study magic if she will face this idiocy?" asked Mr. Granger.

"There are several reasons. One is untrained magical are a danger to themselves and others during their magical growth and as such a law was passed requiring there training the magical govt. can and has in the past taken "guardianship" from the parents and had them "Adopted" into pure-blood families where they become little more then slaves. The second is that if her magical guardian sponsors her as well and is a head of one of the ancient and noble houses then she will actually have an easier time then most pure bloods. If you want I am willing to sponsor her as well as be her magical guardian." Harry explains.

"But you are younger then her. How can you be her guardian?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"I am Magically emancipated and head of five of the 25 ancient and noble families. As well as three of only 6 High Lords in all of England who by Ancient Law are the only ones responsible for the punishment of their wards, retainers or sworn vassals. I can invoke this law and she could literally blast down a house and the govt. could not touch her and anyone who attacks her it is my right to deal out high and low justice." Harry explains.

After a long discussion, where Harry agrees to let them have access to his law books, they agree to let Hermione study magic and to sign the papers to allow Harry to be her magical guardian.

"If you would all place a hand on my shoulder I shall take us to Gringotts for the papers to be signed. I have to pick up some materials anyway and arrange for me to take my master in Potions, Arithmancy, and Runes so that I may take her and teach her. Gringotts is a certified Masters station for the I.C.W. And have a time compression chamber where I can take those three Masters in about 15 min. " Harry explains as they all grab on and he slides them to Gringotts.

Once he arrives he leads the Grangers up to a teller. When it is their turn to speak Harry approaches the teller.

"Master teller, I need to arrange Magical Guardianship for this young Muggleborn to be assigned to myself as High Lord Peverell. I also need to take three Masteries using your time chamber and am willing to pay for immediate use up to triple the going rate per mastery. The Masteries I wish to take are in Runes, Arithmancy, and Potions." Harry states diplomatically.

"Of course High Lord Peverell. Griphook will take you to the testing area while her parents fill out the necessary paper work. The fees for this will be deducted from you vault."

Thirty minutes later the group slides back to the Grangers with every thing done. Harry now has guardianship of Hermione's magical education and is responsible for all costs occurred. This had shocked and upset the Grangers until they were told by the Goblin helping them that Harry brings in more from his investment and interest then some small countries as each Galleon is equivalent to 5 pounds. The elder Grangers did some quick math and found out that just the Peverell family vault gave Harry Billionaire status. Harry also past all three Masteries and had picked up the needed materials to get Hermione ready for Potions which would be their first focus.

End Chapter


End file.
